


Skunk Bear

by AlyTinc



Series: This Is What Life Looks Like [2]
Category: Logan (2017) - Fandom, Wolverine (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everybody Lives, F/M, One Shot, Reader-Insert, happy family outings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 22:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10345860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyTinc/pseuds/AlyTinc
Summary: Logan notices that Laura doesn't know about certain animals. His solution is to take her to the zoo.





	

Sometimes it was easy to forget that Laura didn’t know many things. She wasn’t dumb, she was quite intelligent actually, but she was basically in isolation for eleven years. It figures that there would be some thing’s that she didn’t know about that seemed common knowledge. Like the existence of some animals.

It had never occurred to you that Laura had never seen or even knew of certain animals. Of course she knew horses and dogs and cats, but anything that wasn’t a pet or a farm animal, she had no idea about.

They discovered this one day when Logan found a show for her to watch on the Animal Planet. It was about an equine vet. He figured that would be educational enough for her to keep you happy and she would enjoy the horses. During an episode, a commercial had come on that featured a tiger. She had questioned about how people kept a cat that big in their house and how they took care of it. After you set her straight, she seemed even more intrigued and would watch just about any show on the Animal Planet. Thus, her love of animals began. You two would go to the library and check out as many books as you could on various different animals. Laura also loved to seek out Charles and get him to tell her all about them.

It was Logan’s idea to take her to the zoo. He had asked you about it one night as you two were getting ready to for bed. You thought it was a wonderful idea and you were sure Laura would absolutely be thrilled to go. You also enjoyed that Logan wanted to do an activity with your daughter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You picked a warm and sunny weekday to go. You and Logan packed Laura and Charles into the truck and headed for your first official family trip. Laura had bounced in her seat the whole way to the zoo and had jumped out of the truck right as Logan put it in park. She was even more impatient waiting for Charles to be put in his wheelchair and to be given his medicine. When it was finally time to head in, she grabbed ahold of Logan’s wrist and pulled him forward. Laughing, you began to push Charles and followed.

After entering and paying for tickets, you were handed a map and you started the day. 

The first exhibit you came to housed many different birds. Laura was delighted to see so many birds in all different colors. She had no idea that there were animals out there that were the color of rainbows. Laura, however, did prefer the birds of prey exhibit and the show that followed.

The morning passed in a blur. By lunch time, you had seen many animals, including chimps, gorillas, elephants, lions, pandas, and giraffes, which was a personal favorite of Laura’s. She was still laughing about their long necks when you all sat down at a picnic table to eat lunch. 

“So, Laura,” Charles began, as he opened up a mini bag of chips. “Are you having a good time?”

Laura, who had just taken a huge bite of her ham sandwich, grinned wide around the food, “This is the best day of my life!” she exclaimed. And you honestly believed that.

The way her face lit up whenever they went to a new exhibit warmed your heart. You had never seen her smile so much or laugh then you did today. After everything she had been through, you were afraid that she had lost her innocence. That she would never find child-like fun in anything. But you were wrong. And you have never been more glad for that. You loved hearing her little giggle at the chubby panda or her look of awe when the gorilla came to the window where she was standing. What you would give to have her this happy everyday. 

Laura’s good mood had passed to everyone in the group. Charles was content to be pushed around and loved to read the information plaque to Laura. Even Logan was in a good mood. More then willing to be dragged around by Laura. 

They were just cleaning up their lunch with Laura trying to do flips in the grass near their table, when suddenly Logan grabbed her and held her upside down, his hand going to tickle her side. 

“Papa!” She shrieked, “Put me down!” 

“No way, kid. You’re mine now!” He said swinging her back and forth.  
You grinned at the scene, loving when Logan went into Dad Mode, but you knew this couldn’t end well, “Logan, put her down. She just ate. You and I both know you don’t want her sick on you.”

Logan nodded but didn’t put her down. Instead he placed her upon his shoulders and strolled away. You shook your head but smiled as you gathered your things and Charles and began to follow

You finally caught up them when you heard Laura gasp and say, “Es como un caballo!” You looked to where she was pointing and saw a field of zebra’s grazing. She managed to climb off her father’s back and run to the fence. She had a look of joy on her face. It was clear to you that she never expected to see something that resembled her favorite animal here.

It was hard to tear Laura away from the zebras. She would have been more than happy to stay there all day and watch them. You finally got her to move away with the promise of ice cream. Even zebra’s couldn’t compete with the cold treat. 

After getting her strawberry cone, you all wandered to several different more exhibits. One being a cold one that housed penguins and polar bears that you particularly adored. 

You all were reaching the end of the exhibits when you stumbled on what would probably be your favorite of all time. The wolverine. It was if fate dragged you all to this one particular animal. It’s exhibit was small and kind of hidden. It was a miracle that Laura had seen it to begin with but here you all were, standing in front of it’s enclosure.

“Goddammit,” muttered Logan as Laura excitedly grabbed his hand and exclaimed “Look, daddy, it’s us!”

You were laughing at Logan’s disgruntled look on his face while Charles began reading the information aloud.

“The wolverine is a stocky, muscular carnivore. It is a solitary animal and has been known to kill prey much larger than itself. It is also acknowledged as the glutton, carcajou, quickhatch, or skunk bear.”  
That had you bursting out laughing. The look on Logan’s face was one of irritation and it only made you laugh harder. 

“You think that’s funny, bub?” he asked, crossing his arms. You knew he was trying to look intimidating but you weren’t worried about him. He could deal with with it.

“As a matter of fact, I do. Skunk bear has a nice ring to it, don’t ya think?” you replied, crossing your own arms.

“Yeah, you’ll see what happens if you call me skunk bear,” he mumbled as he walked away. As if you were scared of him.

“Come on, skunk bear junior. Let’s follow your father.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

It was a struggle to get Laura to leave the zoo. She absolutely would’ve stayed there all night if she were allowed. The sun was setting by the time you made it out to the car. You helped Laura, who was now a proud owner of a book on zebras and a stuffed giraffe, get in the truck while Logan loaded up Charles. 

Logan met you right outside your door before you got in, “So, you think she had a good time?” he asked, his voice sounding a little bit worried. You knew that he was still intimidated by the whole father thing. He just wanted to do a good job. 

“Of course. I think she had a wonderful time. You really are a great dad, skunk bear,” you said, getting in before you could hear his reply.

**Author's Note:**

> Wisp requested "A Day at the ____?" and zoo immediately came to mind. Thank you for the prompt! I hope you enjoy.
> 
> I went and saw Logan again and it was even more upsetting. I cannot handle this. But have a happy family fic. Also, it reminded me that Gabriela mentions something about how the children have never seen God's creatures or something like that so this fic kinda makes sense? I hope the Spanish is correct. It's been awhile since I've dealt with Spanish and I read it much better than actually writing it. 
> 
> I would love prompts if you got 'em.


End file.
